


Harry Potter and 365 Drabbles

by Nightmare Painter (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, maybe horror, random stories put together in a single place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Nightmare%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the Harry potter world/different pairings and some AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. month one

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a new years resolution last year and that resolution was to write every day for an entire year Mostly I did the resolution to see just how much I would grow as an author and a person over the course of a year... finally fixed all the errors and strange wording that I could find, I write like a storm and it looks about that way too lol so it took me forever then halfway through the year I stopped-so my resolution for this year is to finish 365 days!
> 
> HOW TO READ:  
> Month, what day, and which day that was  
> What Prompted the story  
> Year the story took place 1-7, maraders, after the dark lord fell ect.  
> Sometimes Author Notes  
> Characters in use [Rating, word Count]  
> /=romantic relationship (Or I use the ship name)  
> ,=meaning most used characters but no romantic relationship
> 
> thank you, now please enjoy!

**Month One: It begins**

January 1, Thursday  
Prompt: Flower’s in bloom, girls in love  
Hermione/Lavander [G, 256 words]

She was outright jealous, not of Lavender-but of Ron. How could she like Lavender so much and yet Ron gets her? Of course, Lavender liked boys and not girls.  
It was strange she reflected, love was such a fickle thing, you could think you loved one person-then realize that no, it wasn't them you were in love with but the one person you thought you hated. While she had thought she'd been mad at Ron she realized that it wasn't the case at all, Ron irritated her not because it was Ron kissing Lavender, but the fact that she was kissing him! Of course in her short life she hadn't thought she would like a female instead of a male, but here was the proof. She did like good looking guys like Krum, but he had only really eyes for Harry and had constantly asked her about Harry. He had a crush to be honest, though she wasn't sure if Harry was aware of Krum's interest-let alone if Harry liked guys or not... That was unfortunately a different story altogether.  
So, honestly it came as no surprise that when Lavender confided in her that she and Ron were done and over with Hermione had been over the moon about it. She felt bad for Ron and yet at the same time she wanted to see how receptive Lavender would be of being in a relationship with a girl this time around. Maybe she just might, and maybe there would be a long relationship in the making.

  
January 2, Friday  
Prompt: The washer/dryer monster (Socks gone missing)  
Year: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry Potter, Dobby [G, 136 words]

He knew that Dobby loved socks as much as he loved any other clothes but, honestly he never thought that he would have so many socks! Just staring at the different socks that Dobby had on, there had to be at least six different socks on his feet-kind of making him look like his feet were in casts-could he even walk with that many socks on? One sock was bright pink with gold sun bursts on them, another was blue white and green, the colors making a hawk of some sort, and yet another was rainbow colored. “Where do you get them all?” Dobby smiled mischievously at Harry and honestly that was a bit scary; “Oh from here and there Harry Potter.” That didn’t answer the question…but still maybe it was better just not to ask?  
When he was still in Muggle school he'd hear people talk about the dryer monster, maybe it wasn't a monster but house elves? Because honestly that would make the most sense wouldn't it? They loved getting clothes or at least Dobby did, and seriously it was like watching a drug addict when he saw Dobby and his clothes.

  
January 3, Saturday  
Prompt: Lollipop’s and Potions  
Year: One year after Riddle falls  
Severus Snape/Harry Potter [T, 233]  
A/N: The group returns to take their seventh year after Voldermort falls ^_^

Thinking back on his actions he was pretty sure eating a lollipop before going to potions class wasn’t exactly one of his better ideas, who knew that so many people would watch him devour the sweet candy with such fascination? Honestly it was one of the creepiest things he’d ever had to endure beyond a serial killers attentions. Thankfully Snape came swarming up to the front and letting everyone in and Harry had the chance to stow his sucker away.  
The rest of class was pretty normal to be completely truthful, except Snape. It was strange that Snape not once berated him in class and merely nodded at the potion he was making, he was pretty sure that there had to be plenty wrong with his potion, it wasn’t exactly the same color as Hermione’s potion or Draco’s for that matter. So what exactly was going on? Oh well, he supposed it didn’t matter. The bell rang and as he hurriedly shoved his things into his bag. “Potter, Stay behind.” Oh, great-just what he needed, Snape attacking him verbally. He waited till every other student was gone before walking up to the front of the classroom. Snape stood there looking every bit as imposing as usual.  
“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Snape sneered, “No, you didn’t.” Harry frowned, and before he could even think of what to say-Snape swooped down and kissed him.

January 4,  Sunday  
Prompt: Four things I like about you  
Year: Harry Potter and the Half blood Prince  
Harry Potter [G, AU, 300 words]

Harry knew there was something seriously wrong with him, considering he'd dreamily wrote a note, at first he thought it was a note to Cho, because it was well-sappy. Romantic, then he'd actually read the damn thing and as he did so his heartbeat rocketed up. This was most certainly not a note to Cho, no. It was worse than that. This was a note to Draco Malfoy of all people! So, why would he have written a love letter to the git? Harry pulled out another piece of paper. He was going to have to write a list...  
1) Draco was handsome (Still a git)  
2) Was nicer since the war was over (Still a git though)  
3) That damned smile on his face rather than the smirk he used to use  
4) Draco apparently didn't care about gender-seeing as he'd told people to back off when Blazie and his boyfriend were found out.  
But it felt so wrong to write down reasons for liking the other-they had been enemies for so long and yet there were things that were different now...Four things he liked about Draco Malfoy. He hadn't understood it, it was just too-Strange. He'd never thought about any other bloke like that, he'd always been sure he'd like just women. The thought that he could also like blokes was a bit strange, what did that make him then? Was it just Draco that got him feeling that way or was it just blokes in general? If that was the case then, perhaps he could get over whatever it was he had for Draco-but what if it was only Draco he liked in that manner and it wasn't because of gender at all? He'd be screwed then wouldn't he- and not in the best of ways.

  
January 5, Monday  
Prompt: Arrows through hearts  
Year: One year after Riddle falls  
A/N: Maria Atwood is my John Rain character you can find her in  my Kindleworlds account and fanfiction.net account.  
Ronald W. , Harry Potter/Maria Atwood [G, 256 words]

She was a beautiful woman-blond, leggy, wearing a green dress that was a blend between modest and slutty. The dress reached to her knees but was molded to her upper body, and damn she was heading his way- eventually she'd pass him up. They were in a train station, he turned as someone bumped him, Harry looked star struck. His mouth was wide open and the woman stopped in front of them; "It's as if you thought I wasn't coming lover." Harry turned really red; "I didn't think you would risk it 'Ria." She chuckled and hugged Harry, and his heart went boom because this blond bombshell had just called Harry lover.  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked, she looked kind of stunned too, Harry pulled away; "Everyone this is Maria, my girlfriend." His girlfriend...What?! "Wait, but Harry didn't you try to date me?" Ginny the voice of reason apparently; "I did, but well-I love you Ginny, but I'm not in love with you." Maria sighed; "I'm going to have to ask that you don't tell anyone that we're dating alright?" Ginny, Hermione, and I nodded. We didn't want her to be used against him too. "So, lunch?" Harry laughed; "Yeah, that would be great-Everyone should get to know you." We all looked at Maria who smiled; "Lunch is on me, how about we go to that little cafe we like?" Harry nodded; "Sure, are the rest of you game?" Hermione beamed at him; "Sure Harry." And there was no question we were all coming with.

  
January 6, Tuesday  
Prompt: You're my sister, but I'm in love with you  
Year: Two years after Riddle falls  
Harry P. , Hermione G./Ron W. [G, 265 words]

She was speechless-and that wasn't something she was often, because she knew practically everything about Harry Potter, except apparently this. "Hermione, I know you view me as a brother and we grew up together...But, I've been in love with you since our fourth year. I just didn't figure it out until after I realized that you were into Ron and then well-you were with him." But this was so very wrong right now...Why now, why not sooner... "Oh Harry, why now of all days?" He let out a breath; "Because I can't let you do this, because I know that you two aren't right for each other." The priest and Ron looked kind of shocked at the statement but there was no getting around how Harry apparently felt for her.   
"It's too late Harry, you can't just say you love me after all this time, why would you say something now rather than before?" He grinned sheepishly; "Because I'm a prick who thought that I could live with you marrying Ron but I was wrong-I couldn't let you go through with it." She wanted to stomp her foot or scream at him, because this was not how she pictured her wedding turning out, she'd wanted it to be perfect. "Harry, this was unfair of you to do-You know I love Ron, I've loved him a long time." Ron's hand tightened on hers, they were an united front against Harry. "I think you should leave." Harry nodded and walked away, pass all the people gathered and out the double doors. She'd done the right thing...Hadn't she?

January 7, Wednesday  
Prompt: Head or Heart?  
Year: After year Three at some point  
A/N: I almost forgot to write today!! OMG, thank goodness I noticed that I hadn't crossed this off my calendar before going to bed, so this is random and a little rushed sorry!!  
Harry P., OC [T, 154 words]

"Well the only way I'm going to be able to kill him is if I shoot him in the head or the heart right? I mean you mage's have so much power-you could stop death-if you're given the time-So I shoot Black in the places that would just out right kill him you couldn't save him." Harry let out a breath, she was right of course; "But you're not going to shoot my godfather." The woman pouted, seriously, he wondered just how different this woman could be from her cousin Severus Snape. He could list them already; first this woman wasn't a witch, she wasn't so mean or cold, she wore bright colors, and she had a spark in her eyes that was attractive. Dear god, he was attracted to Isabelle Snape and dear god he didn't want to be. Maybe she should just shoot him in the heart and be done with it.

  
January 8, Thursday   
Prompt: OMG, What?!  
Year: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
A/N: Yes, I didn't come up with all my prompts by myself there were a few that were from people I knew and others that were from the net.  
Hermione G., Harry P./V Krum. [G, 353 words]

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, were they pulling her leg or something because she swore that she'd just heard Harry tell her that he was going to the Yule ball with Krum-Krum! She wanted to go to the ball with Krum, but seriously this was messed up! Harry was going to the ball and with a guy at that-not to mention another champion at that. "Harry! You knew I liked him!" He turned bright red, "I know and I'm sorry, but he asked me and I-well I didn't want to say no to him." Wait, what? Did that mean that Harry was...Dare she say gay? Because he had pined over Cho and all..."So are you telling me you're gay Harry?" He couldn't get any redder or at least even if he tried because he was pretty red as it was. "I'm more like Bi if any thing Hermione...Because I really liked Cho and I was pretty upset when I asked her to go to the dance and she said no, because she was going with Cedrick." He had been pretty broken up about that, so Bi. When had he found that out? "Why didn't you tell us, or at least me?" Because if Ron knew he'd probably freak out, like he had when they'd spotted a rather interesting make out session between one of their professors and a visitor one night while they had Harry's Cloak, of course Harry had been asleep at the time and had no clue what she and Ron had caught Snape doing... Thank god for that at least.  
Though that was a different story, now all she wanted was to get out of Harry was just how he felt about Krum and if there was going to be something going on between the two. "So, are you two-I don't know dating?" Harry let out a breath; "Well, no we're just going to the ball...But, I think if we got to know each other more and liked what we saw...We might." Long distance relationships didn't always last, if anything they were more bound to separate than not...

January 9, Friday   
Prompt: The song 'I have a Right' by Sonata Arctica  
Year: Summer between Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows  
A/N: lol writing this at 11.53 P.M-almost forgot it!!  
Harry P., OC [G, 590 Words]

He was stuck under Dumbledore's fist and he knew that the man meant the best, he wanted the world to survive against the mad man Tom Riddle, but that didn't mean that he should be loosing the right's that he was allowed, he had needs as much as the next teenager, and what could he believe in that the headmaster wouldn't try to stop? What love could he gain while the man controlled his life?   
"Harry Potter." He turned and spotted a dark haired woman heading his way, she looked pleasant enough, but Death Eaters seldom looked like what they were inside. "Yes? Who are you?" She smiled, it was kind of hard not to notice just how good looking this woman was. "I'm Eva Coduea, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" Not a name he knew, but god knew how many Death Eaters or followers there were now, the dark lord had quite a talent at collecting people. Even if it was against their will. "Of course. Where?" She motioned to the cafe that was nearby and he followed her into it. The sway of her hips were rather distracting, it wasn't odd, he was a healthy young man after all-nearly seventeen now. She sat away from the windows which was odd, the view today would be pleasant. "Please sit, order whatever you like I'll pay." He nodded and when the waitress came over he ordered a coffee, as did Eva. She smiled lightly as if it amused her. "I come from America, where we do things very differently. I'm sure that you have been taught by some of the finest, but we have heard many reports that you are untrained...I simply wish to know-are you trained to fight against evil or are you untrained?" He really didn't want to answer that, god knew who's side she was on. "It's really not your business miss Coduea." She laughed, it was rich and hearty...He could really get to like her if she wasn’t on the wrong side of things. "No I suppose it's really not."

Then all hell broke out, Coduea stood as the Death Eaters swarmed into the Cafe, killing muggles left, right, and center. He counted six, six of them against two-he was so screwed. "Give us Potter." One of the Death Eaters yelled across the Cafe. Coduea laughed and with bare hands threw lightning at the Death Eater striking him down. "The hell I will you scum!" and then she was holding a long stick-not a wand...But something bigger-A staff. It didn't look like much but he knew very few people could use a staff, and they used it because they were unable to use a wand. Like Merlin, like only a handful of others. What was this woman? She fought against the Death Eaters with such grace and fluidity that he wondered if she was even real, even human because there was no way she could be completely... She huffed and threw her hair out of her face; "So, you're not trained because I'm sure someone with training would have jumped right into the fight rather than allowing the lady to fight by herself." He flushed, it wasn't like he meant to do that. "No, I'm not. But you seem like you could be a good place to learn from." She grinned at him; "You're damned right I could be-now, I'm going back home to America-are you going to join me?" He didn't have to think about it. "Hell yes."

January 10, Saturday   
Prompt: 12:17 P.M  
Year: I have no clue... T_T  
A/N: The time it was when I finished Friday's prompt lol  
Harry P., Miniva M., Severus S., and Albus D. [G, 489 words]

He couldn't sleep, seriously freaking couldn't sleep. He just wanted to go to bed because there was a big test in Potions and if he didn't go to sleep he wouldn't do very good and he already sucked at Potions as it was. He put his glasses on and cast Tempus, Twelve seventeen at night, just what he wanted, he was never going to get any sleep at this rate, great. Might as well study while he had the opportunity to do so. He grabbed his bag and headed down to the common room and set out to study, honestly why did he worry himself over the smallest things when he should be more focused on what was going on in school? What would he do with himself if he didn't pass this year simply because people were trying to get under his skin?  
He must have studied for a good half hour before the common room door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, She started for a moment but then frowned; "What are you doing up so early Potter?" That was a good question. "I got up early to study Professor." She nodded; "The headmaster wants to speak to you right now." Was there something going on? He followed her out of the common room and down the hallway, but they weren't heading to the headmasters office...Where were they going? "Professor?" She glanced at him; "The headmaster is out by the forest." But that was odd...Why was he there? "Potter!" A shout rang down the hallway and McGonagall spun around and fired a stunner, He turned and spotted Snape blocking it. "Potter that isn't McGonagall!" The imposter reached out to grab his arm but he danced back as Snape came barreling down the hallway towards them-the imposter turned and rushed away. Snape stopped next to him, "Are you alright?" He peered up at his Professor, the man had never asked him that before-was he also an imposter? "Severus? Harry." The headmaster himself coming from the direction of his office. "McGonagall?" Snape shook his head; "She took off, I stayed to make sure she didn't double back for him." The headmaster nodded; "Then we're lucky she didn't get him far."  
What was going on though? "Harry, did she say anything to you?" He nodded; "That you needed to see me and when I asked why we weren't going to your office she said you were near the forest...but that didn't make any sense-then Professor Snape yelled and they fought." Dumbledore nodded and clapped Snape on the shoulder, causing the man to quake and fall to the ground in a heap. What in the world? He backed away from the two, "Harry, it's alright-It's really me. I know you're confused and I'll prove that it's me. I gave you you're fathers cloak, this person here and McGonagall were fakes." But, if they both were why hadn't they just taken him?

January 11, Sunday  
Prompt: Church  
Year: Summer before HP and the Half Blood Prince  
A/N: I went to my friends chuch and kind of enjoyed it, though the service was very different then what I wrote ^_^  
Harry P., Severus S. [T, 801 Words]

He wasn't sure if he actually believed in god or if he just wanted somewhere that wasn't at the Dursely's. But, sitting here and listening to the pastor talk of god and all the good that god gave his children was a bit boring to him. "My son, keep sound wisdom and discretion; Let them not escape from your sight and they will be life for your soul and adornment for your neck, then you will walk on your way securely and your foot will not stumble, if you sit down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet."  
"I didn't figure you on a religious person Potter." He started at the voice, turning he spotted Snape. Who sat down next to him, what was Snape doing here? "I would say the same to you sir." Snape chuckled; "I use to come here every Sunday with your mother Potter, it's an old habit that I've found to be useful for contemplation." He wasn't quite sure how to take that, his mother and Snape went to this church when they were younger... "I didn't know you two were friends." Snape looked down at him, he was much taller than Harry was after all. "We were for a long time, but I pushed her away like a fool." But why was the man telling him all of this? "I'm not sure what to say." There was a slight upturn to Snape's thin lips, "You don't have to say anything Potter." They sat there for a while just listening to the pastor, If there was any man on the world who kept wisdom and discretion in his pocket and didn't allow others to see just what kind of person he really was it was this one. It was rather nice sitting next to the man, he wasn't yelling at least-but why would he show himself now rather than before?  
When service let out he smiled at a few of the others as they said their hello's but found himself drifting over to Snape who'd gotten a cup of coffee and had sat at one of the tables in the sunlight, and with a start Harry realized that Snape was in muggle attire, A dark jean jacket, a dark gray tee shirt, jeans, and black converse. This wasn't the kind of clothes that he thought Snape would be wearing... Than again he never thought that Snape would be wearing muggle clothes to begin with. Snape's brow rose as he sat at the table with his cup of tea. "I suppose you would like to ask me some questions mister Potter." He nodded, but maybe not the one's Snape thought he would be asking. "When did you and my mum start coming here?" Snape let out a breath; "Our first summer at Hogwarts." That was interesting in it's own right, but there was so much he could ask about it all. "Did she believe in god?" Snape smiled; "I think she wanted to, because she always wondered why god made people so different." So that was a maybe? They talked about his mother for a bit longer before he got up the courage to ask the question that had been burning in his chest.  
"Have you known I was coming here the whole time or?" Snape laughed; "No actually I didn't spot you until last week, how long have you been coming?" Oh, but Snape was a good liar though... "Since the summer of my Third year." Since before the crazy started to happen too much. "Ah, I'm surprised Black didn't try to talk to you here." No name calling? They were in the house of god, it would be considerably rude to bad mouth someone here. "I am too actually."

Snape glanced at him as they walked out of the church, "I know it's not my place Potter, but your relatives are abusing you aren't they." It wasn't so much a question as rather a comment. "It's not like their hitting me anymore." Snape's eye's which Harry had realized in the sunlight was a dark brown rather than black darkened to a closer shade to black. "You shouldn't have to do that. Defend them." Was he? "It's not like I have anywhere to go Professor, I go to church and I stay out of the house when I can." Snape sucked in a breath; "If you ever need somewhere to go, you can always tell me Potter-I won't let them keep hurting you." And he was blown away; "You know I have to stay." Snape tilted his head downwards, it was the truth and they both knew it. "Even if it's for a night, just to get away." He nodded; "If it ever gets that bad, I'll tell you."

January 12, Monday  
Prompt: Abused  
Year: Summer before HP and the Half Blood Prince  
A/N: I couldn't stop thinking about that story I wrote for yesterday and honestly damn, where did that come from?!  
Harry P., Severus S. [T, 1,048 words]

"Potter?" He looked up at his Professor, the sunlight that streamed pass his shoulder blocking part of his sight. "Hello Professor." He was so tired, it wasn't like he had much of a time hiding it because Snape wasn't the first person to have that tone in his voice. Said man sat at the table with him. "Potter, who hit you?" He frowned, was it that noticeable? He needed to get better at hiding that. "No one." Snape sneered at him, that wasn't something he wanted to see outside of school. "You can lie to them Potter but you can't to me. I know what it looks like when someone’s trying to cover up a nasty bruise." How did he know that? He was as much a mage as Harry was, there were potions to heal that kind of stuff. "My uncle, but it was my fault." Snape shook his head; "It is never your fault for someone who hits you." Then whose was it? His uncles? Because if he said that to his uncle he would get the beating of his life.  
"Potter...Harry, come to my place." He frowned at the pleading tone, was Snape seriously asking him? "It's not that bad, I've had worse." And that got Snape to sit up straight, "Worse? Seriously Potter you look like hell and you're saying this isn't the worst?" Did he really look that bad? "It's not like he used the belt." Snape let out a groan of frustration, "Potter, that is bad-so is this. You look like ground beef that someone forgot to put away and a few of the others asked me to do something about it, please say you'll come to my home and spend the night or I'll have a bunch of old ladies on my back." Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that mental image, it would be funny to see. "Alright, fine I'll come. But this is the only time, it's not like I get beat all the time." Snape shook his head; "As if that makes it any better."

His uncle looked at him suspiciously; "You're going where again?" Harry wanted to roll his eyes but if he did his uncle wouldn't let him go with out a sound beating. "The church is holding a little get together and someone mentioned how far I live from the church-so they asked me to stay over at someone else's house over night so I didn't have to walk back in the dark." His uncle nodded; "Fine, away with you." Harry didn't think twice and rushed out the door with his backpack. Thank god for that. He didn't seriously think his Uncle would let him go. There really was a get together though, because honestly when didn't the church get together?  
He slowed down and ran a hand through his hair, why was he so nervous about this? It wasn't like Snape was setting him up or anything, with the things he had shared over the summer so far, it was obvious just how much he disliked being a Death Eater and a spy. He spied the church and relaxed, this was his true family. Yes, even Snape. Because, when the man was here he was much more relaxed and so much nicer than at school. Speaking of school they didn't have much more time before he started his seventh year, god that would be strange-seeing the 'old' Snape after this version of the man was going to drive him up a wall or two. "There you are Harry!" The pastor said happily before opening the door for him, "Hi Henry." He followed the older man into the main room, everyone was chatting happily and either sipping on drinks or nibbling on cookies. He snagged a cookie and went to look for Snape, who was busy in a conversation of all things baking.  
That wasn't all that surprising since the man was a potions master and would no doubt know how to cook as well. Harry wandered off and talked with a few other people before the Potions master found him deep in a conversation about soccer. So he actually enjoyed the sport now that he'd played it, Dean would be happy to have someone else to talk about over the school year. He looked up at the taller man and wondered for a moment if he would ever be any taller than he was, because it hurt to look up at the man for long periods of time. "I see you've made plenty of friend since you've joined the congregation." Snape seemed much more relaxed with him now. "Yeah, Its been a blast." Snape had this amused little smile playing on his face; "How are you enjoying the cookies?" That wasn't too strange a question since he was eating one. "I like it fine, why?" Snape laughed; "I figured you wouldn't eat them because you'd be afraid I'd poison the whole lot of them." Snape did know how to bake because the cookies were really good.   
"Well that's a nice thought to put in my head when I've eaten several of them." Snape shook his head; "It's almost ten, I was going to head home now-unless of course you wish to stay longer?" He shook his head; "No, I'm getting pretty tired actually." Which was beyond him, hadn't he just come here and stated talking to people? But, no Snape had said it was near ten-they had been there for four hours already.

Snape didn't have bad taste in decoration, everything was in a cream, bronze, or wood finish. The walls painted an light tan color, he had a television-one of those flat ones. He followed the man towards the back and he showed him a guest bedroom, it was done up tastefully in the same tan as the living room but had burst of red through out the room, the bed had a red comforter and there were paintings of various things, mostly big cats like lions.  
"I'm just down the hall if you need me." And he was left to go to bed. He jumped up onto the bed and laughed at how soft it was, Snape really hid himself at school because this wasn't what he expected of the man.

January 13, Tuesday  
Prompt: Breakfast  
Year: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry P. [G, 108 words]

He was dead tired, why did breakfast have to be so early in the morning? Having stayed up really late, he really wished breakfast was later and classes too. But nope-they were up and expected to have an early start. When he finished school he was going to sleep in for a whole month before he went about figuring what to do with his damned life. Though if he believed Hermione then he could sleep when he was dead. Though, she’d said that when she just woke up herself… She was always irritable when she woke up in the morning until she had her coffee at any rate.  
At least there was bacon, that was always a bonus. He piled his plate up and nearly knocked his cup over when Hermione bummed him, she looked dead tired and ready for a cup of coffee and a full breakfast. "Morning." She grunted and muttered a morning back after she took her first sip of coffee, it was really funny that he was more awake then her at this point in time.

January 14, Wednesday  
Prompt: Dumbledore/ Weak or sick  
Year: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Albus D. Miniva M. [T, 175 words]

I gasped and panted as I tried to hold Dumbledore aloft, the dark mark floating above the school; "Sir, please just let me cast the Patronus to get Professor McGonagall!" He was delirious of course, the potion running in his veins corrupting him, I growled in frustration. If he couldn't think straight I had to! "Expecto patronum!" My Patronus looked back to me and I made sure to give it a note, as it went I wondered when it had changed from a stag to a giant fox? Dumbledore moaned and shook; "Sir just a little longer, please!"  
I thanked god no one could see us from this distance, I wasn't great with Apparating apparently since we were on the out skirts of town. We waited for nearly five minutes before Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick came up; "Oh my goodness! Albus!" He looked ready to collapse, hell I felt ready to collapse myself…we'd been through so much just to get the darned locket; "Come on Potter we'll get you both up to Madam Pomfrey." Did she even know about the dark mark; "Professor!" She frowned and looked at me, I pointed at the tower and she gasped.

  
January 15, Thursday  
Prompt: "You could have ruled the whole world if you had the time" Muse-Uno  
Year: Somewhere around Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince or so  
Harry P., Tom Mavalo R. [G, 134 words]

He hadn't expected to enjoy the darker side of life, he hadn't expected to be blown away by how much he'd been denied before Snape died, before the light side started truly losing to the Dark Lord. He still hated him, because he wasn't about to let go of his parents murder-but the man was teaching him so much now. Who was he to deny such a wonderful teacher? Now he was lapping up the information like a hungry cat who hadn't had a bite to eat for days, the darkness filling him up and he loved the feeling. But, still the dark lord couldn't be allowed to live for such a grievous slight-for now however he would live to teach and when the student was done learning from the teacher he would strike.

January 16, Friday  
Prompt: Cold  
Year: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry P. [G, 106 words]

It was really cold in the Potions classroom when they weren't brewing, so thank god they were today. He was glad it was the end of the week and he didn't have to be bothered with trying to learn and be stared at-at the same time. He was seriously just sick of dealing with everyone and anyone who thought he was out of his mind for even thinking that the Dark Lord had come back, Well fuck those people-because he knew it was true and when Voldermort rose and took over again then everyone would beg him to save them. Maybe he should just say no?

January 17, Saturday  
Prompt: Creature I've become  
Year: Summer before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P. [T, 353 words]

He knew that over the summer he had become a monster, but it wasn't his fault. He hadn't wanted to die, to be reborn as a vampire. How would Ron and Hermione take that? Would he even be allowed to come to school anymore? That was the one thing that frightened him more then anything else, not being able to come back for his final year at Hogwarts. He may have offed the dark lord but Tom had had something up his sleeve, he had figured that if he was going to die so was Harry and god damn it all to hell, he was a vampire now. The world wouldn't accept him as he was only as he had been. Now he truly was going to be an outcast, no one would dare come near him... An owl hooted to be let into his room, he'd never seen something so pretty-it was a silvery color. Letting it in he took the letter and it flew off, Hedwig looked disgruntled at the fact another owl had been in his room. She at least didn't seem bothered by his change from alive to creature of the night, but she was an owl after all.  
Dear Mister Potter,  
I have become aware of your change and am taking measures to make sure you are allowed at Hogwarts, I will be coming over in two days time to talk to you about your condition and what you will be doing if you go to Hogwarts.   
Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy  
What the hell? How had Malfoy learned what he'd become, that just didn't make any sense and the man was going to help him? Just when had he changed his tune? Of course the only reason he hadn't been hauled in for being a death eater was because he'd also been a spy for Dumbledore, the man had figured Snape would eventually be under scrutiny but damn Malfoy was a true actor. Not even Snape had figured out that the other spy was his friend, the one who had brought him into the fold in the first place.

January 18, Sunday  
Prompt: Faded  
Year: Year after Riddle falls  
Harry P. [G, 135 words]

The picture of his parents was faded and ripped, but it was in okay condition in the middle. Could he fix it or had the dark magic ruined it for good? “Repario.” The picture twitched but otherwise didn’t become a whole shining thing. It never would, he sighed and tucked it into his pocket. Looking around he knew he had his work cut out for him, this house may have been destroyed and yet he wished to rebuild. His parents had wanted a family in this house and he would give that last wish to them. He and Ginny would give them grandchildren one day and a happy family would live in this house. But, first he needed to clear everything, needed to see if there was anything he could salvage from the doomed house.

January 19, Monday  
Prompt: Music  
Year: Not a single clue ^_^;  
Harry P. [T, 214 words]

He was pretty sure that he didn’t like the same music as his friends, Hermione was a pop listener and Ron listened only to Magical bands, what was wrong with a little Mastodon? It wasn’t a terrible band, both Ron and Hermione had agreed to that at least but they thought it was strange that he was so fond of a muggle band, he liked them-simple as that. His favorite album was Blood Mountain, and one of his favorite songs on that was Hunters Of The Sky. Ron and Hermione just kind of ignored him and went about talking about other bands but he was always looking forward to new music from Mastodon and he really wanted to go to a concert-though he wasn’t sure he really wanted to go by himself, maybe he should find out if anyone else he knew liked the band…But, if everyone found out he liked them and teased him about it he’d hate it. Well, he should just suck it up and get some tickets. He knew they would be in America for the next concert, some place called Showbox Soho in Tacoma Washington…He’d never been to America before so that would be fun too, he could go early see the sights, taste the food and watch Mastodon…

January 20, Tuesday  
Prompt: Construction  
Year: Year after Riddle falls  
Harry P./ Maria A. [T, 341 words]

He knew it shouldn’t bother him, but the noise was driving him nuts. “Maria, the hell?” She giggled next to him, “Should have warned you about that huh?” He wanted to roll his eyes at her, “That would have been nice.” Maria stretched; “Well no time like right now to get up right?” At the crack of dawn? He knew she was an early riser but this was just ridiculous. “You have a night shift, how are you so awake?” She rolled her shoulders, “It’s seven, I’ve had four hours of sleep-more then enough if I take a cat nap about noon and get some shut eye after dinner before I have to go to work.” She was too up for this early. I didn’t work in the traditional sense, I wrote-mostly books but articles and other little things here and there helped keep me in practice.  
“Come on sleepy head, how about some coffee.” That sounded good, he really liked her coffee. She got the good stuff, nothing cheap for her. Though she didn’t put sugar in her coffee, just flavored creamers-though sometimes she drank it black. He didn’t know how she did it. “Alright.” He slipped out of bed and followed her to the kitchen. “Would you get the cinnamon rolls out of the freezer and pop them in the oven at three fifty for me?” She made her cinnamon rolls? He couldn’t deny those, he loved her baking and cooking-he was certain he was going to get fat someday. Then again probably not because she had a strict exercise regiment and he would at least do half of what she was doing-she’d been at it so long that he was far, far behind her. “Thanks babe.” She started the coffee as he popped them into the oven. “You know I’m never going to say no to your cinnamon rolls.” She grinned and pecked him; “I know.” He smiled back at her; “I hope the construction doesn’t ruin our weekend.” Maria laughed; “Nope, they don’t work on the weekend.”

January 21, Wednesday  
Prompt: Hump day  
Year: Year after Riddle falls  
Severus S., Maria A. [G, 431 words]

The middle of the week, the one day where he felt like he was going to die from boredom. He wasn’t really going to die but seriously he couldn’t go out and do anything interesting today. “Severus.” His name rolled caught his attention, Maria stood in his doorway. “So, I take it that you’re losing your mind over there?” He stood, a crick in his back making him cringe. “What are you doing here?” She laughed; “What didn’t want to see me today?” Having an assassin from the muggle world visit him wasn’t exactly something he would have expected at anytime before he met her. But, Maria had her own sort of charm. The young woman had almost killed him two years back and since then they’d been friends. She tended to do that with her almost victims. She’d done it with John Rain after all, he also knew she’d befriended an author and forced the woman to write her biography. Now plenty of people knew about her but thought she was nothing more then a fictional character.  
Sometimes he felt like she was one, because there were so many secrets and lies that she held that maybe she didn’t quite remember who she was. “So I brought over Sabotage, it’s a good movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger.” He knew that name from another movie that she’d made him watch. “Popcorns in the kitchen.” The only reason he had it was because of her, same with the DVD player that he had hidden so it looked like it was a wooden box. Maria had thought that was a wonderful idea and did the same with her own, so he visited from time to time. The weekends were mostly boring during the summer break, he had to do something after all. Maria tossed him the box and he took the disk out as she walked to his kitchen. While it didn’t look like he’d modernized his home he had, after so long of hiding he was glad to be free to change his house however he liked and there were quite a few things he’d like to do since the dark lord had fallen. “So, what have you been up to?” Maria asked as she set down the popcorn bowl. “Nothing much, mostly writing-you were right. I started and couldn’t stop.” She nodded with a smile and damn it how had she realized he would like writing before he did? “Just to warn you there’s lots of guns and explosions.” He laughed, she always brought him action films and he always enjoyed them.

January 22, Thursday  
Prompt: Wolves  
Year: Marauders//Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
A/N: Pretty sure my maths off...Should go find how old the marauders and Snape are in the books...  
Severus S., OC [ T, 634 words]

He was only sixteen and his life was over, there would be no going back-no escape from the sentence he himself had wrought upon himself. "Severus, this isn't the end of the world. You can still lead a moderately normal life my boy." I shook my head, all my dreams and wishes washed away because I had wanted to know things I had no right to know. Normal was no longer an option...I could no longer be friends with the people I was. Lily would never want to come near me again...  
"Sev?" I blinked, when had it become daytime? I turned my head and spotted Lily, oh gods, she had to stay away from me! I was dangerous, I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. "Sev, its alright, its just me!" Lily said as I scrambled as far away as I could without falling off the bed, flinching as I went as my wounds were moved. The wounds of a werewolf were cursed and couldn't be healed with anything but time.  
"You, You have to go Lils." She blinked and shook her head; "But, Sev-you wouldn't hurt me!" I shook my head-she just didn't understand, I was too dangerous now to be near people. Too dangerous to ever have anyone in my life, how did Lupin do it? How could he live with himself? "Lily go away." I didn't want her to, I wanted my best friend...the one I'd realized I'd began to fall for. The one who I would never have, I closed my eyes.

Only to wake to my life, I was no longer sixteen-I was now thirty five years old. At least my life hadn't been as bad as it could have been, I was working as a bartender as a side job and had my own company. A delivery service potions company at that-it was kind of funny how many people actually liked that idea, how would those people react if they knew I was a werewolf? I sighed and hauled myself out of bed and went to the kitchen, coffee would be nice right about now.  
"Long night?" I turned at the sound of a deep rumbling voice. "Yes, I was up brewing most of last night." The owner of the voice came into sight, long auburn hair loose, pale skin marred by cursed scars and bullet wounds...Eyes a dark chocolate color. He snorted at me; "You and your coffee, should get married man." I laughed, Ortwin was the sort of friend you wanted to have, even if he was a bit gruff. His phone rang and he cursed at it as he fumbled with it.  
"Dechiel." His brows smashed together, "Another one? Seriously that's pretty fucked up. Yeah, I'm on my way." He hung up, "Work calls. See ya later Sev." And just as quickly as he had come into the kitchen he was out. I sighed, some days living with a detective was trying and other days down right dangerous. I threw myself on to the couch after setting my cup down and flicked on the telly. I didn't have the day shift at work today and I didn't have any new orders or orders that required my attention at the moment.  
"A woman was found practically cut in half-" I changed the channel. "The victim a woman by the name-" Gha, no I didn't want to hear about it. I was pretty sure that was what Ortwin had been called about, and he would bring his work home with him. There were days that it was trying living with him, but he was a good wolf and a good friend. We often went out into the wilderness far from humanity or any other thing besides deer that we could attack.

January 23, Friday  
Prompt: Assassins   
Year: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry P., Sirius B., Maria A., Severus S., Kingsly S. [T, 341 words]

Dark eyes met mine for a brief moment as she closed in on my godfather; "You think you're the best thing for him? An abused child once, a teen who was cruel," She glanced at Snape with those words, and he gave her a bland look; "An adult who spent years in Azkaban? You're not fit! How could you take care of him! You can barely take care of yourself!" Siruis flinched away from the woman, not daring to look into her eyes.  
"You don't have to be so cruel yourself there Mari." Shacklebolt said softly, she huffed and flipped her silky chesnut hair. "I've led a hard life, but at least I'm not broken." Siruis flinched again. "I don't think you know what you're talking about." Mari hissed at him, she was parsletounge! But, why would she say don't? "I don't? You're right I never had parents-they left me in the snow to die, and a man found me half frozen. A dark lord raised me to be just like him."   
She let out a breath, "I was hunted at school for being different, they called me freak, loser, ugly, the child of a monster. So, yeah I don't know you and your life anymore than you would mine." She'd had a rough time of things, but I hadn't been what she dared to say...I wasn't abused.  
"I don't know what that's like either." She stared at my words as if in shock-"No, no I suppose you don't-you can't even admit you were abused, even though I saw it with my eyes-when you uncle yelled at you, when your Aunt called you stupid, when your cousin beat you because he thought it was funny. You can't just say, yep they did that-even now you're trying to talk over me to tell me that they didn't do those things."  
Okay, she had me there-but I did deserve the things they did to me, even if it was unfair. Even though the things I did as a child were beyond my control.

January 24, Saturday   
Prompt: Dancing in the Dark  
Year: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Hermione G., Harry P./OC [ T, 426 words]

She leaned against a wall, pretty, more so in some of the boys opinions than Flur Delacour. She was rather beautiful, long dark hair cascading in waves down her back and onto her shoulders, a dark dress, maybe with some Chinese influence to it, the high collar being mostly of what you would find on a Chinese dress, that and the silky look it had to it, as if a high polish. It touched the top of her flats. When she shifted it showed that the flats were actually boots, just as shiny as her dress.  
"Hermione?" I turned and smiled at Krum, my date was dressed impeccably. We stood around waiting for the dance to start. Making some small chat. "I wonder who she's waiting for." "I bet she's here for a teacher." More whispers filled the hall; "Yeah if she was wouldn't she be inside then?"; "Lucky boy if someone's got her." I heard Ron mutter; "I wish I could dance with her." And Cho whispered to one of her friends; "She's so regal looking."  
The topic changed when Harry made an appearance at the top of the stairs, looking rather dashing in his dress robes. He made his way down the stairs. "I wonder who Potter asked, did you hear?" Someone asked; "Potter looks so good, yum!" Giggles and muttering following him, he confidently walked to the side of the beautiful woman. She smiled gently at him as he bowed to her. He pulled a beautiful blue-black flower from his inner pocket and placed it in her hair above her ear, with a spell that would keep it there. The look in their eyes as they shared a tender moment was awing. When had Harry got to know this woman? And why were they so obviously in love?  
**  
"Hey Harry." He smiled at me; "Hi Mione." He'd been staring dreamily at the dance floor, his date had disappeared somewhere. "So, who was your date?" His grin told me he was happy that I had bothered to ask. "Ashlotte." It wasn‘t a name I knew, but then again I apparently didn't know some things about Harry if he was dating her. "Oh, but how did you meet her?" Harry smiled at the question. "We met in Diagon ally." Ashlotte came up behind him and smiled at me. "In the bookshop." She supplied, Harry turned and smiled at her as she handed him a cup of punch. She was taking on the male role while Harry happily took the woman’s role. What was with that?

January 25, Sunday   
Prompt: Traveling  
Year: After Riddle falls  
Ginny W., Harry P., Severus S. [T, 1,273 words]

"Ginny I can't be with you." She flinched away, like a hot iron had touched her skin. "How could you? You said we would be together again! That you cared about me!" That had been before I realized that I didn't know what love was, and if I did, it wasn't her... I mean she wasn't even the one I'd been the most worried for during the final battle. The one I longed to know if he was alright or not, the one I hoped more than any other would live through out the fight.  
I had realized, well more like a thought as I had been on the run and hadn't known until the fight was almost over that it had been true...That it hadn't been his choice to kill Dumbledore. How many times had Dumbledore manipulated me after all, Dumbledore had manipulated dozens of people. For the greater good-something he had taken on, after a few changes from Grindawall's greater good...  
"I'm sorry, but I just need some time away from everyone-I want you to live your life while I pull myself together, live and love Ginny...I don't think I ever was the right one for you." That seemed only to infuriate her, her eyes bright with hatred. "Your right Harry, you're too much of a fucking coward." She turned and walked away, leaving me standing there...Wondering just how I was a coward, I just wanted to live my life and let her live hers.   
Why wasn't that the right thing to do? "That was a very mature thing to do Potter." I turned and spotted Snape heading my way, He was limping a bit, a cane in hand. Nigini's venom had messed with his ability to heal-and her body had broken his right hip, she had landed on him and she wasn't the lightest of things after all. But, when Poppy had tried to heal that hip the venom had reacted negatively-Eventually he wouldn't need the cane but for now he did.  
"I thought I did a bad job of it." Snape chuckled, "You're not very good at many things Mister Potter, but that wasn't the worst let down I've ever heard." I smiled at him, "Yeah? I bet some of those 'worst let downs' were scathing remarks." He knew I was hinting at him and his former attitude, well semi-former attitude, he still had a sharp tongue and keen mind after all. It was easier for him to smile though, he had helped me avenge my parents-more importantly my mother, the love of his life...The only one he'd ever had.  
That didn't mean he'd never dated I would think. Or maybe he hadn't? When it came to Snape who knew? "Are you coming back after the repairs?" I blinked, surprised that he would bother to ask. "I'm not sure, McGonagall said it would be a good Idea...I think I will, but who knows between now and then?" He nodded and sat down on the bench near me. I sat next to him; "What are you going to miss me?"   
He gave me a glare, not the same 'I'm going to wring your neck' way...He was teasing me I realized with a start. "When hell freezes over Potter." I laughed, of course. "But, I'd rather you be around to give a good example to the younger, dumber lot." Of course, "I'll try my best then." A small up tilt of his lips was the first thing I'd ever seen close to a smile on his face that was nice, it still shocked me that he could do that so easily after pretending to be a bad ass, or a jerk ass either way you wanted to look at it.

"What have you been thinking of doing with yourself Potter?" I tilted my head thinking it over-"During the break while the school gets in order, Well-I've volunteered for a few months, I mean they are rotating everyone and I've got the first three months. After that I'm going to spend the last bit I want to travel." He nodded; "I have the first three months too." I smiled at him; "What are you doing afterwards?"   
He shook his head; "I was thinking along the same lines as you-getting away for a little bit." If he was traveling...and I was traveling? "Would you mind a companion?" He looked at me, but whatever he was thinking was beyond me. It wasn't quite blank, it wasn't also expressive of anything I knew. "Are you worried about being attacked Potter?" I didn't know if I was really comfortable with the way the conversation was heading.   
"Yes, and no." He frowned; "Speak plainly Potter. I'm not going to attempt to coax it out of you." I nodded; "I'm worried for both of us, people were mad at you, still mad at you and think you should go to Azkaban and people are mad at me for defeating Riddle and for defending you." He nodded, his eyes un-focusing as he thought over my words. We sat in silence for a while, crisp clean air, the hint of smoke almost gone by now.  
"You would rather we travel together so that you know I'm not in danger?" I nodded; "I know you can take care of yourself, you have been long before I was alive." He looked impressed for once. "Potter, you are smarter than I thought you were." My mouth fell open; "It's the end of the world you're complementing me!" He chuckled and before either of us knew it we were both laughing. He wasn't the same man I had thought I'd known, there was so much I could learn from him and he could learn to live a little.

It was a little later in the week the next time we spoke, we had both ended up in the great hall for breakfast at the same time and I smiled at him. "I'm surprised Mister Potter, I would have thought you would have been a late riser." I chuckled, "Nope, I'm actually use to getting up early in the morning." There were only a few people up this early in the morning, it was five thirty, most sane people who had work later in the day wouldn't be caught dead out of bed this early. "Ah, once again I have underestimated you." I chuckled; "And I'll keep surprising you." There was that up tilt again, "I'm sure." We sat down-there was no house tables any more, everyone figured it hadn't really mattered if there was one or not. Dumbledore would have wanted unity and that's what McGonagall had done. I think he was surprised that I had porridge with fruit in it. There were plenty of my classmates who wouldn't after all.  
"So, if we traveled together where would we go first?" He asked, unfortunately I had my mouth full, I swallowed hurriedly. "Well, I wanted to go to Italy first-Hermione says it very pretty there- but If I was traveling with you I think we should make a list-start talking about it and the places we wanted to go first." He smirked; "I have quite a few places I want to visit." I nodded; "So do I, I just think it would be nice to get away while I can."  
He nodded and took a sip of coffee, he loved it so damn much-actually he said he was addicted to it like every other adult he'd ever met. His face was smoother, and he still had completely raven black hair, not a gray anywhere, I enjoyed this-being so close to him.

January 26, Monday   
Prompt: Pretend   
Year: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince  
Severus S., Student from books using a false face and name [T, 550 words]

Her big eyes glistened with tears as she looked up at me. I with one hand still on the classroom door wondered briefly what happened to make her cry.  
"Come in."  
I stepped aside to let her pass. Leading her to my sitting room, I realized that this was her first time. She was busy looking at everything. The books I had collected all these years, the mantle with a picture of my mother and cousins strewn across it, and the old fashioned clock I'd inherited from my grandfather. "I thought it would be full of Slytherin colors." She whispered to thin air. I chuckled; "It may have been my house when I was a student and I may be the head now, But even I wouldn't use it for decoration." She smiled before sitting on the sofa. I called for a house elf and asked for tea and cookies. She might as well see the softer side to me, my sweet tooth was aching for something good.  
"How has your day been?" I asked as I stirred my tea, she had only a cream in hers. She took a sip before answering; "It could have been better Professor...I um, well I had difficulties in your class today. Then at lunch my friends were mean to me." I blinked, she had difficulties in my class? "If you need help, I could give you some extra time after dinner." She smiled softly; "That would be very helpful sir, I like potions...but I'm not very good at them." It wasn't often that people said that to me. Usually students hated the class and their work showed it. Like that dreadful brat Potter.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why were your friends mean to you?" She turned pink, and didn't look me in the eye. "One of my friends um, mentioned that he thought someone was beautiful...I kind of agreed with him. He didn't like that." Hm, jealousy perhaps? That happened all the time for students, apparently this was the first time for this girl. I still hadn't asked her what her name was. "I take it this was the first time it happened?" She nodded, to hide the embarrassment a bit she took a sip of tea; "It was a girl." Ah, then she liked her own gender... "I um kind of didn't tell him I like both genders." It wasn't often that a student came out to a teacher, not unheard of but rare. "So he took it the wrong way?" She nodded; "I told him that I wasn't...I told him I didn't want to...be in a relationship with them. But he got rather huffy with me."  
I thought about it a bit, honestly I really couldn’t help her with that. I was straight as they came, I never had any bi or gay friends…Though sometimes I wondered about Lucius, even after he married Narcisia. I did however know Lupin, and as much as he pissed me off…well things became different for us, mostly because Black had been such a little bitch about everything and Lupin had wanted a drinking partner. I had pretty much needed one, it hadn’t really bothered me. If he wanted me to bad mouth him, though that changed. I dare say we were almost friends.

January 27, Tuesday   
Continuation of Yesterday's story  
379 words

"Your in sixth year." She blushed and nodded, she looked slightly taken aback. But, I did just blurt it out. Not at all like I planned-I just couldn’t contain it anymore. "Your not in my class." She gapped at me; "Yes I am, I just keep my head down...wait you've been looking for me in class?" I blinked, was she serious? Of course I had! "You said you were bad at potions, of course I looked for you in class." She turned a deeper shade of pink;  
"Um, well part of that deals with the fact that my parents put glamour’s on me...you wouldn't know it was me. Unless I showed you my glamour self, I'm not ready to show anyone that side of me...I hate it." She wore a glamour? Well that certainly explained how I couldn't find her at meal times or in my class. "Alright then, what name do you go by in this form?" She smiled brightly; "Ashlotte." I nodded; “Alright Ashlotte, lets get to work shall we?” She nodded and followed me to the cauldron.  
*  
“Thank you Professor…I really get it now.” I nodded; “Same time Friday?” She gave me one of those melt your heart smiles and agreed before rushing off. That girl I swear...She was doing better at least, but what ever she’d said to her friends still ate away at her. Something would have to change with her situation soon or she’d possibly end up broken. I wondered if being around me might be detrimental to her mental health but she didn’t seem at all upset while around me. Seriously how could I help her? She seemed like she needed all the help she could get, the way she thought of herself scared me…So many students before her who shared some of the same signs that she showed had either attempted to kill themselves or had killed themselves. I didn’t want her to try but whenever she was with me, she seemed much more relaxed-friendly even. I sighed and grabbed a glass, pouring two fingers of whiskey in the glass I went to my favorite chair near the fireplace in my rooms. I had plenty of time to think about what to do with Ashlotte, and questions into who she was.

January 28, Wednesday   
Prompt: Ashlotte (As in continuation of January 26th, 27th story)  
Year: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
'Ashlotte' [ T, 361 words]

I rushed down the hallway, I couldn’t believe some people! The nerve to hate me, I didn’t do anything wrong…Why was it wrong to love someone? Of course they had no idea I was straight after all. They thought I was gay, yep no problem there-I was a girl so liking guys was perfectly normal. Though why mum and dad thought it would be good to make people think I was a boy beats me. I felt trapped and stuck.   
I pushed open a classroom door, there weren’t many people out and about this close to curfew, hopefully no one would look for me or a teacher wouldn’t find me. My thoughts drifted to professor Snape, having met him as my other personality had certainly changed my opinion of him. I told him I had troubles, he looked for me in class. He honestly seemed like he wanted to help me. Now, only problem was that he didn’t realize that Ashlotte and Harry Potter were the same person, if not in personality then in blood.   
He would feel as if I was playing him, making him a fool. The last thing I wanted to do. But I knew at some point I would have to tell him, I felt for the first time I was a terrible person. How could I keep lying to him? I’d lose his friendship though if I did tell him the truth… I changed my appearance and for once actually changed my clothes into a dress. I didn’t wear them, I didn’t have the chance to.   
Though I’m sure Sirius would be surprised that his god son was actually a god daughter. Almost losing him though had made me rethink telling him I was a girl though. What if he rejected me because I wasn’t a boy? I decided it was a good time to roam around as Ashlotte. Besides who would know who I was? I could claim to be a soft spoken Ravenclaw, A haughty Slytherin, a shy but sweet Hufflepuff. Gryffindor was kind of off limits to my mind.   
Harry was a Gryffindor, Ashlotte wasn’t. She was more a Slytherin, or a Ravenclaw.

January 29, Thursday   
Prompt: What if Chapter One Order Of the Phoenix had gone down differently?  
Year: Order Of the Phoenix obviously  
Harry P. [G, Majority from the book so I won't count words]

He ran on, hardly aware of the route he was taking, for he had pounded these streets so often lately that his feet carried him to his favorite haunts automatically. Every few steps he was beginning to slow down, winded from running and the shock of hearing his Aunt and Uncle being murdered. Oh gods Dudley, he didn’t know being with his friends. He didn’t know that he was like Harry, without parents… Harry felt a dull sinking sensation in his stomach and, before he knew it, the feeling of hopelessness greater than what had plagued him all summer rolled over him, wave after wave.  
Harry crossed Magnolia Road and headed for the darkening play park, he had to get his head on straight and figure how to avoid the people searching for him. He had to find Dudley. Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass. The park was as empty as the surrounding streets. When he reached the swings he sank onto the only one that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break, coiled one arm around the chain, and stared at the ground thinking. He knew Dudley and his group passed the park all the time, he simply had to avoid the people after him and get to his cousin first-warn him off from going to the house.  
He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices brought him out of his contemplation and he looked up. The street lamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them was singing a loud, crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along. Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, now his last living relative... Wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang. He waited till they were almost out of earshot and got to his feet, if he confronted Dudley in front of his gang he was more likely to get expelled for using magic. He caught up to hear Gordon say; "Round at my place, my parents are out." But there wouldn't be a tomorrow for Dudley, he would be too busy morning for his parents... "See you then," said Dudley. "Bye Dud!" "See ya, Big D!"  
Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices faded once more he headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walking very quickly he soon came within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, humming tunelessly.  
"Dudley!" Dudley turned. "Oh," he grunted. "It's you." Harry made his way to his cousin's side. "Don't go home." Dudley frowned at him. "What and get in trouble?" Harry shook his head; "No, it's dangerous right now to head home..." How did he tell his cousin that he no long had parents? They turned right down the narrow alleyway where Harry had first seen Sirius and which formed a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there were no streetlamps. Their footsteps were muffled between garage walls on one side and a high fence on the other. "Dangerous? What do you mean dangerous?" Harry bit his lip before smoothing his lip with his tongue. "They...someone. Someone knocked on the door earlier...and." but he couldn't finish his mouth had gone dry.  
"And what doofus?" Harry glared at him. "Someone attacked your parents, I ran for it." Not that he liked admitting that cowardly act. Dudley’s mouth fell open. "Attacked? Are they alright, was it some of your lot?" Harry shook his head. "Fucking tell me you asshole!" And he shoved Harry into an ally wall, but backed off quickly. Harry was pointing his wand directly at Dudley's heart, like he'd been training for four years. "Don't you point that thing at me! Tell me what happened to mum and dad!" Adrenalin burst though Harry as he thought of what had happened. "They...I think their dead." He couldn't just outright say it... How could he? Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.  
Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightless-the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.  
For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact he'd been so close to panic-then reason caught up with his senses-he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil. Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ears. "What are you doing? St-Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"  
"I can't see! Don't tell me to shut up and undo whatever the hell you did!"  
There was something in the alleyway with them, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. Harry felt a horrible jolt of dread as he stood trembling in the freezing air.  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop it!"  
"Dudley, shut up!"  
A fist made contact with the side of Harry's head as Dudley’s panic caused him to attack the closest thing to himself. Lifting Harry off his feet. Small white lights popping in front of Harry's eyes. He felt as if his head had been cleaved in two and in a split second later he landed hard on the ground, and his wand flew out of his hand.  
"You moron, Dudley!" Harry yelled, his eyes watering with pain, as he scrambled to his hands and knees, now feeling around frantically in the blackness. He heard Dudley blundering away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling.  
"Dudley, come back! You're running right at it!"  
There was a horrible squealing yell, and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same moment, Harry felt a creeping chill behind him that could only mean one thing. There was more than one. "Dudley, keep your mouth shut! Whatever you do, keep your mouth shut! Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hand flying over the ground like spiders. "Where's-wand-come on." A bright white light lit up where his wand was on the ground. His wand inches away from his right hand. Harry snatched up his wand and scrambled to his feet. A figure with a wand raised was directing a patronus at the end of the alleyway and coming closer-following their patronus which was charging the Dementors who were fleeing it. The patronus was a bear, big and warmth rushed thorough him as it passed him and went after the dementor who had gotten its grey, slimy, scabbed hands on his cousin.  
"Harry Potter!" The man said as he came to a stop next to him. Harry didn't know this man, but he didn't sound like either of the people who had entered Privet Drive. He couldn't be sure of this mans loyalties though, The man looked at his patrounus as it came shambling up. "Is that a Muggle?" Harry nodded; "My cousin." The man nodded; "I'm from the Ministry-an auror. Names Ackerman, David Ackerman."   
Thank god. Harry rushed over to Dudley who lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up, but then he heard loud, running footsteps and instinctively he rose his wand. Mrs. Figg, their batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled grey hair was escaping from its hairnet, a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry made to stow his wand hurriedly out of sight, but-  
"No! Harry get away from him!" Harry turned just in time to catch a stunner to the chest and his world went black.

January 30, Friday  
Prompt: “But what dose a Ministry of Magic do?” Hp and the Sorcerer’s Stone Chap. 5, page 65, line 4  
Year: Summer Before Chamber of Secrets   
Harry P., Maria A. [G, 169 words]

She frowned; “You say they do all this stuff, all under the noses of us non magic users and we don’t notice?” I nodded, there was so much for Maria to learn. My world was so complicated that even I didn’t know everything in it and I‘d been in it since I was eleven-hell I doubt there was any one person knew everything about the goings on in the Wizarding world. “That doesn’t sound right-I’m sure someone noticed, we’re not exactly stupid you know.” I shrugged, “If people have noticed then their memory is wiped of it.” Maria frowned; “Why do I still remember then?” That was a good question, one I didn’t have an answer to. “I don’t know.” She was too old to be a witch so that wasn’t why and yet here she was having this conversation with me…Something was obviously up with this whole situation. Until I found out we would be in the dark, though I supposed it really didn’t matter all that much.

  
January 31, Saturday  
Prompt: Easy on the Eggs  
Year: Summer before Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., OC [T, 369 words]

"Hey watch it!" I looked at the person I had run into; "I mean jeese easy on the eggs! Oh damn." Her egg's had broken, oh darn it! I didn't mean to do that, Just running away from my not-so-fat-anymore cousin. "Hey Freak!" I stood and scrambled to help the woman I'd ran into; "Wait, I'll protect you, he's never dealt with martial arts has he?" I shook my head; "Boxer." She giggled; "Here hold these would you?"   
She handed me her bags before I could even say anything, Dudley came round the corner and spotted me and the woman; "Hello, um..." She glared at him, reminding me forcefully of Professor Snape on a bad day. Which for me was every time he came near me. "You, did you chase him?" Dudley nodded; "You owe me for my eggs." He blinked and she walked closer to him;   
"You're chasing this young man caused him to run into me and crush all my eggs, I demand repayment." Dudley flinched away from her and that voice, so commanding! "I, um..." She glared at him and he sped away back around the corner. The woman sighed; "Where do you two live? I will be taking this up with his parents." I groaned, that would only get me in trouble;   
"Though you will have mysteriously disappeared, I'll snatch your school stuff if you don't mind kipping on a couch." I blinked, who was this woman and what the hell? "I know your name Mister Potter." I frowned, she could be a death eater. She seemed to sense this and pulled up her left sleeve; "I'm not one of them-those bastards calling themselves death eaters, I fight against them." Oh, order than maybe?   
I'd never seen her but I was sure I hadn't seen half the order. "Oh, alright." I gave her my address and let her lead me to her place first. It wasn't a bad looking house, two stories with a nice lawn; "I'm renovating right now so... you know most of the place isn't exactly livable." She let me in and told me I was free to explore so long as I was careful. and that she would be back soon.


	2. February

February 1, Sunday  
Prompt: Ron And Cedric  
Year: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire  
Ronald W., Cedric D. [T, 162 words]

No one had known about me and him, Cedric had pretended that he and Cho were going steady, of course she knew that he was using her as cover. Hell she'd suggested it, he agreed. She hadn't known who his boyfriend was, and god it hurt to have everyone giving her condolences on his death and to be in the background unable to say it wasn't her that those words should go to.  
She didn't love him the way I had...she didn't know him the way I did. The pleasure of his words of love, the warmth of a good cuddle... smooth skin against her own. I had loved Cedric more than the sun and stars and now he was gone, If Harry had only gone by himself...God what a terrible person I am, how could I think that? Sure I would still have my lover, but would I have my best friend too? Or would the dark lord have killed him?

February 2, Monday  
Prompt: Spiders  
Year: Four months after Riddle falls  
Harry P., OC [G, 340 words]

Dear Mister Potter,  
Due to the war efforts this last year, and restoration of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will accept everyone back to redo this last year, we hope to get your confirmation that you will rejoin us this year.  
Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress

Wait, Deputy? The last headmaster had showed up again? Snape said he wouldn't, not since he knew people would prosecute him. Maybe my testimony had brought him out? Well I had several months before school started, I could still enjoy the peace and quite for a bit. I relaxed back into the sunlit porch chair I had been sitting in before fetching my letters that I'd received at an ungodly hour.  
I suppose it wasn't that ungodly, I'd gotten up later when I was in school, but with my old schedule blown out of the water by what would have been my seventh year... "Harry?" I sighed and sat back up, a beautiful five year old girl smiled at me. Her wrap was of colorful tropical birds today, yesterday it had been dragons. Hagrid would love that... "Hi Emma, where's your mum?" She looked towards the waves, Her mother Elisa and her lived close by.  
"She's swimming, she said you had a gift for me?" I smiled brightly, Emma confessed to me a while back that she liked spiders. Elisa wasn't very fond of them at all, honestly I wasn't either. Only if they were giant of course, the smaller ones didn't bother me at all. I pulled out the package with the spider wrap and handed it to her. She tore it open and gasped happily; "Thank you thankyouthankyou!" Wow I made her more happy then I thought I would! Emma jumped around and laughed with it. "Can I put it on?" I nodded, Helping her untie the old one she went to throw on the new one, coming back only when she got it on-she still had trouble knotting things. By the time I managed it Elisa was heading our way.

February 3, Tuesday  
Prompt: Press and Newspapers  
Year: Six Months after Riddle falls  
Harry P. [G, 106 words]

HARRY POTTER MISSING!

Harry potter, the man who beat He-who-shall-not-be-named Disappeared some time late last week, we only now find out from a close friend of Potter's that a letter was found, stating that Mr. Potter was quite done and wanted a quiet life.

I smiled at the heading of the news paper and ignored the rest of the article. Honestly they acted like it was a tragedy or a kidnapping! I was just done dealing with all the crap I'd been thrown since I beat Riddle. I mean seriously they acted like I had beaten him and all his death eaters all by myself. Honestly!

February 4, Wednesday  
Prompt: Singing and surprises  
Year: Not actually sure most likely 4-6?  
A/N: Song isn't counted in words counted also the song is ‘Blood, Tears & Gold’ by Hurts  
Harry P., Severus S. [G, 328 words]

"I never thought I could forget you.  
I never thought I'd be the man I am now.  
It's twenty seconds since I left you  
'Cause I could never be your lover.”

The voice was a bit deeper, then what I was use to. Whoever was singing that song was quite the interesting individual. That was for sure, I wondered as I traveled down the hallway just who it could be. The voice was rich, smooth, deep- Not a student below sixth or seventh.

"Look into my eyes  
There's really nothing left to lose,  
But now I know  
That I'm never, coming back to you."

He was getting closer to me, thank god it wasn't past curfew. It was several hours away, hopefully whoever it was singing they wouldn't be a Slytherin. They wouldn't want to talk music with me, I actually knew this song. Not one of my favorites but still it was a pretty good song. I turned the corner as they began the next lyrics;

"It's twenty seconds since I left you  
And I remember why I never looked back:  
I got no reason to forgive you."

I ran straight into a person, oh! I took a spill to the ground; "Potter!" I gasped, only god would hate me that much. Snape looked down at me, Surprise written all over his face. "It was you!" He growled at me and hefted me up by my collar; "You will not breath a word about this!" I knew I was pouting but damn I needed someone to talk shop with! Ron and Hermione were hopeless when it came to music, Ron only knew magic bands and Hermione mostly boy bands.

They didn't like some of the morbid stuff I enjoyed. "Why not? Your bloody brilliant!" He froze, kind of looking like a big cat who didn't know if it should attack or run. "What?" I blinked at his confusion; "That was you singing right? Blood, Tears, and Gold at that! Fantastic!" He let go of my collar; "You like Hurts?" I nodded; "I like how you sing it though, its pretty cool coming out of you!"  
Than again this was Snape we were talking about here, singing no less-and boy did he have a voice! "I'm surprised Potter." So was I, he could sing-not the screech of a bat at all! "Why because I like good music or music that you're singing?"

February 5, Thursday  
Prompt: More Snape Singing  
Year: Year after Riddle falls  
Harry P., Hermione G. [G, 220 words]

I grinned into my cup of tea, surely I didn't just hear that? "You’re laughing, I didn't mean it like that-Come on Harry!" I shook my head, She knew better than to say stuff like that to me! "So what, You've got a crush on Snape?" Hermione turned bright red. "Of course not, it's just-People say he ugly as sin or what not, I'm sure there are plenty of women that would disagree and well I'm sure he'd be mortified if he knew, but he hums songs when he's brewing. Caught him yesterday humming 'The Sweater song'. It's endearing..."  
I frowned, Sweater? seriously? "It's a rock song Harry by the muggle band Weezer. Pretty good song, didn't figure rock would be his cup of tea. The other stuff I've caught him humming seems more like it, musicals and classic too." I really didn't know what to think about that. She seemed to like the humming; "Think he can sing?" She shrugged; "I know he can. I went to his rooms to ask him about something school related, and he was singing some song-again rock. It was really good. Though he turned very nasty when he realized I'd overheard him singing. Even though I said it was nice." I snorted, yep that sounded like Snape alright. Rude, because he was embarrassed.

February 6, Friday  
Prompt: Good Morning  
Year: Not a clue  
Arthur W./ Molly W. [G, 170 words]

He clattered into the kitchen to find Molly baking bacon and eggs. A smile reached his lips as he saw her, his wife always knew what everyone would like for breakfast... It was like she read his mind, though of course she really wasn‘t reading his mind, there was no need, she knew him better than anyone before her and there never would be a better woman in his life. “Good morning honey.” She smiled at him; “Good Morning Arthur, the kids are coming back today.” He nodded, the house had been really quite since everyone was at school-though it was nice when Bill and Charley had come over for a bit, they hardly ever saw them these days, what with their own lives to attend to. “Well, there goes the peace.” She laughed; “They have a lot to talk about too.” Molly meant the Twins, they were constantly in trouble with her. Some of the things they did reminded him of his youthful days…Before Molly straightened him out that is.

February 7, Saturday  
Prompt: Summer  
Year: Summer before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., OC [G, 190 words]

“Can I sit next to you?” The little brown haired girl asked. I’d seen her at the park several times already, but she never seemed to be with an adult-wasn’t she too small to be out and about on her own? “Sure.” She smiled and climbed onto the swing next to me; “I’m Susan.” I smiled; “Harry.” She kicked her legs out; “I see you here every day during the summer, don’t you have friends?” Susan asked as she went higher and higher in her swing. “I do, but they don’t live close to me.” She nodded; “Mommy and I moved here last year, I don’t have any friends either.” Last year? And she still didn’t have friends, what was that about? “I’ll be your friend if you like Susan.” She smiled at me, long hair streaming behind her. “Mommy wouldn’t like me being friends with you Harry.” Because I was older? “Why Susan?” Her blue eyes darkened; “Because Mommies a Death Eater.” What?! That, why hadn’t I been attacked before? A whole year and a Death Eater was living close to me, did anyone in the order know that?

February 8, Sunday  
Prompt: Susan Death Eater's Daughter  
Year: Summer before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., OC's, Lucius M. [T, 216 words]

“Here comes mommy, you might want to run now.” Susan commented as if she were talking about the weather, I found two people storming my way, one had to be Susan’s mother because they looked a lot a like and the other was Malfoy senior. Shit! I stood only to be hit with Petrificus Totalus. Susan giggled; “Mommy look how high I am.” The woman smiled at Susan who was still swinging, the kind of smile you would expect on a mothers face when their child was doing something cute. If I could only get out of this! “Mister Potter, don’t worry we’re not here to kidnap you-just to say something.” Susan’s mother said and Malfoy nodded, his long blond hair glinting in the sunlight. “We wish to join you-not the order or the headmaster, but you. The dark Lord has lost his damned mind.” They just now noticed that? Malfoy released him from the Petrificus Totalus and he let out a breath; “Why would you join me now? Why even bother?” Malfoy smiled, “He’s lost his mind in ways you can’t even imagine, that is why we would rather join you-that isn’t to say that we’ll turn good for you. Just that we will no longer be willing servants to that rotting corpse that pretends to be the Dark Lord.” Well, that certainly made him feel a tad better about this whole mess.

February 9, Monday  
Prompt: Work  
Year: Year½ after Riddle falls  
Harry P. [G, 159 words]

I woke suddenly as if someone had smacked me awake. I looked over to my nightstand and fetched my glasses to look at the time, oh! I had better get up, If I didn't Fred might start playing pranks on me. The year after Riddle was stopped I had needed a job, I didn't want anything serious...not after all I had gone through-Fred had suggested that I come onboard with him since I was the reason the twins had gotten the shop after all. George was sadly with the angels for the last year and a half…The dark Lord also quite dead and had better stay that way. Though I had better get up and get ready, or I was going to be very late.  
Fred was still dealing with losing his other half, and yet. I don't think I'd seen him happier then I had in the last week. What was it that was making him so happy?

February 10, Tuesday  
Prompt: Learning  
Year: Summer before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Lucius M., Severus S. [T, 231 words]

Susan and her mother took me away from the Dursley’s once they realized I was being abused, Hermione almost at once sent me a letter asking where I had gone and damn it I couldn’t tell her I was learning from Serenity and Lucius-that was still weird calling the man by first name. I had learned quite a bit of dark magic from the two, I also learned more insight to how the Dark Lord fought. His weaknesses too while they were at it and wasn’t this an interesting turn around? “Harry?” Susan was almost always smiling and right now was no different. “Hey, what’s up?” She giggled; “It’s dinner time.” I nodded and followed her down the hallway and froze, Snape froze as well. “Ah, yes-I almost forgot, Potter is here.” Snape glared at Lucius and then turned back to me; “What the hell are you doing?” I shrugged; “Learning?” Susan giggled and hastily retreated behind her mother when Snape glared at her; “Papa that’s not a nice look.” Snape deflated and held out his arms for Susan-she ran into his arms and dear lord had she really just said that he was her father? What the hell?  
“Papa, lets have dinner okay?” Snape nodded and turned away; “This conversation isn’t over though.” Of course it wasn’t and there was a whole slew of questions I wanted to ask him…

February 11, Wednesday  
Prompt: Good bye Love  
Year: Six months after Riddle falls  
Harry P., Ginny W. [G, 152 words]

We had all the time in the world to live and yet…Yet murder was rampant;  
"The thing I remember most about Ginny was the laughter...She was a vibrant soul who seemed to be laughing all the time. I will miss her dearly and will stop at nothing to find those who participated in her death and bring them to justice."  
I stepped away from the reporters and hurried into a backroom at the ministry. I had to find the bastards that had taken my sweet Ginny from me, and her family. She hadn't deserved the death they had bestowed on her, like a veil... But I wouldn't stop fighting for her, wouldn't forget the summer days we had shared, our love never wavering in the least for the last ten years...Our children would never forget their mother, would never forget the people who would dare hurt her and possibly come after them.

February 12, Thursday  
Prompt: Silver Fire, in a blaze a life ends  
Year: Six months after Riddle falls  
Harry P. [T, 211 words]

I never realized how hard it was to choose love over everything else, How hard it was to leave the one I loved to save everyone from darkness...Why had I fallen for him? He was a Death Eater, a murderer, a liar, but he was also kind, truthful, and everything I'd ever wanted from a lover. But I had to leave, I was as the paper said it the chosen one, what rubbish of course but everyone thought I was the only one who could stop lord Voldermort...maybe they were right in some fashion, maybe I was the only one. Without my lover I was little more than a puppet... Without him I would have died...had he not betrayed his master the world would have suffered under the tyrant known as Voldermort. I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing this. Without the knowledge of my lovers sacrifice everyone would hate him forever and I couldn't live with that, he meant the world to me and I cannot hide anymore, without him I want to sleep forever and with the war over and Tom Riddle dead I can finally do just that, but I will leave this as an account of the war and just how eternal love can be.  
Harry Potter

February 13, Friday  
Prompt: Black Cats  
Year: Year after Riddle Falls  
Harry P., Hermione G., Severus S. [G, 209 words]

“Meow?” I turned and found myself looking down at a black kitty, the poor thing was hurt! It was holding its right paw up like it couldn’t put it down-Maybe it was broken? I picked it up and continued walking to my place, I couldn’t just leave it outside now could I? “Meow.” I struggled to unlock my door with the cat squirming in my arms; “Calm down, I’m not trying to hurt you!” I got the door open and nearly ran Hermione over-oh! “Sorry I’m late, um. Could you help me with this?” She took the cat which calmed down in her arms. “Hello professor, we’ll get you fixed up in no time and then you can tell us all about it.” Professor? Which one of our Professors turned into a black cat?  
She waved her wand, I was pretty sure I heard a click and the cat hissed at us. Hermione smirked and put him down. “Okay, now tell us about it?” The cat nodded and in a blur the cat became a man-Snape! “I ran into some old associates and had to turn.” There were some rogue Death Eaters out there and they were none too happy about the fact that Snape had been a spy.

February 14, Saturday  
Prompt: Valentine's Day  
Year: Year after Riddle Falls, Redoing Seventh year  
Severus S. [G, 579 words]

He hated today, really, seriously hated today for so many reasons. Why did everyone have to act like complete fools today? Then again it was Valentines day so of course everyone was acting like a complete fool. He wasn't and damned if he didn't want several drinks given how stupid the student body had been all day. Thank god it was going to be his last class of the day, He ushered in the class and it started and went by like someone had stuck the clock in a time turner. Finally the bell rang and he dismissed the class turning to make sure the dunderheads put away the ingredients properly. At this point he noticed several of them shoot him strange looks, he knew why. Because some fool had put a Valentines card on his desk-it happened every year, why students did it he didn't know. A prank maybe? Wouldn't be the first time it had happened. Finally everyone was gone and he was left alone with whatever pink monstrosity was on his desk, locking the door (After making completely certain he was alone) He walked back to his desk. Nothing seemed out of place, ah wait-there. A black envelope, at least it wasn't pink. He hated when someone decided that would be a good idea. He burned those ones at once. This one though, someone really had put a lot of thought into because the envelope wasn't one of those cheap flimsy ones, and he knew thanks to Lucius' paper obsession. The man needed a new hobby that was for sure.  
He tested the envelope just in case someone was foolish enough to do something to it. No, nothing. He slit it open and let the letter slide out onto his desk without touching it and tested that. It was made out of such dark red paper that at first he'd thought it was black. Someone really went the whole nine yards with this...But, why? He knew how mean he was to the students, knew what they called him behind his back. He flicked the thing open, still really quite unwilling to touch the damn thing. (And no he wasn't afraid of a stupid card.) The words were written in silver, he hadn't been expecting that for certain.

Dear Professor Snape,  
I know that you don't often get Valentines cards and I wanted to change it this year. You do so much for us and yet get little recognition that it's really quite sad. Thank you for teaching us not to blow ourselves up in class and that the rules if not followed can lead to scary consequences. From the student body-Happy Valentines day.

And it was signed simply Student body. He knew the hand writing though, saw it every time homework was turned in. He went over to the homework stack and rummaged though it to find the correct hand writing. Finally he found the blasted thing after five minutes of searching for it and was highly surprised. Potter had written the blasted thing, tried really hard to make it as neat as possible but there were certain letter shapes that only he made when he wrote, that none of the other students used. Well, he hadn't expected that at all. At least it was more of a thank you letter then an actual Valentines card because that would just be awkward. (And if he put it on his mantle that was no one else’s business.)

February 15, Sunday  
Prompt: Divorce  
Year: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Harry P., Lucius M. [T, 298 words]

We found each other as the countdown began; his eyes sparkled with mischief and none of the gloom I'd seen months before. What had happened to cause this change?  
"Hello mister Potter." I shivered; "Hello Mr. Malfoy." He seemed at ease with this ministry ball, it was nice at least to have met so many good people and he had to show up and I admit it wasn't as ruined as Ron would say it would be. I wondered if Draco was around. "I heard about you little fiasco."  
I nodded, having come to this very building to steal the prophecy had been a fool’s trip, but everyone was alright, except the death eaters who were there, they got caught and sent to Azkaban, I was surprised that Malfoy hadn't been a part of the group; I would have thought he was the first one to have been picked. I guess he had fallen from grace; the dark lord didn't seem as fond of the man as he had once. Maybe it was that whole debacle with the diary?  
"It was quite a ride for sure." He nodded and then the look on his face morphed, it sent a shock of fear down my spine. Whoever got his attention got the worst side of it, I glanced in the direction he was glaring and I noticed his wife. What in the blazes? "Mr. Malfoy?" He shook himself out of whatever that had been and looked down at me; "Hm?"  
Did he not even realize that he'd been glaring at his wife like he wanted to kill her? What exactly was going on? "You seemed unsettled for a moment." He blinked before laughter began to trickle from him mouth; "That's a rather nice way to put it Mr. Potter."

February 16, Monday  
Prompt: Help  
Year: Summer Before HP and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Lucius M. [G, 195 words]

Dear Mr. Potter,  
I received your letter and wish to express surprise at such a request, asking such a favor from me would mean that you owe me. You know of my past and yet you still asked me? What would the headmaster say to this request? I will indeed meet with you to talk about this matter but I will warn you, don't take this lightly; it is a matter of great importance after all.  
L.M.  
Had he really just panicked at my request for training? I knew what he meant of his past, he was a death eater. Nothing to show me that he wasn't still, but it didn't matter...not really. He didn't know of the connection between me and the dark lord, he didn't know that the dark lord had told him that if he was to see him again he would kill him. I still didn't know why the dark lord had been so angry with him and yet still allowed him to live; did he even still have the dark mark at this point? Was he afraid that the dark lord would come after him if he helped train me?

February 17, Tuesday  
Prompt: Good Thinking Harry  
Year: HP and The Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Albus D., Miniva M. [T, 144 words]

"Mister Potter if you hadn't sent word to us Professor Dumbledore would have died, and the death eaters would have gotten away…what you did was smart thinking."  
High praise from Professor McGonagall indeed, but the only reason I did that was because of my lover, partner, whatever you wanted to call him. He had told me and helped teach me to cool down and think before acting, it was helpful at least. I was no longer blowing up about small things, but then again I had this secret from everyone…he was mine as I was his and no one could find out…he was a death eater after all and I a savior.  
"He was hurt and the dark mark was above the castle, I just had time to figure out what to do rather than rush into it, I couldn't with him after all."

February 18, Wednesday  
Prompt: Family  
Year: Not a Clue  
Harry P., Ronald W., OC [T, 109 words]

She frowned at Ron, who had been mouthing off about how much he hated the Malfoy family. “Just so you know, I’m part of that family you were just talking about.” She said in a bored tone, wait-What? She was dark haired but she did have bright blue eyes like both senior and junior Malfoy’s had. “What?” Ron spluttered and backed away from her. “I’m not part of the main branch of the family, my part of the family moved to America a hundred and fifty years ago.” So there were more members out there, I wondered if she was any nicer then the ones I had met already? "Not to mention I took after my mum, she was as dark haired as I am."

February 19, Thursday  
Prompt: He Man  
Year: 5-7? some where in there  
Harry P., OC [T, 180 words]

"You think you have what it takes to fight let alone fight the dark lord! You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!" Harry growled angrily, how could she say that to him! He had fought the dark lord and escaped him. "You don't know what you're talking about!"  
She laughed, haunted and hallow sounding; "I don't? Potter get your wand out-You'll duel a dark lord tonight."  
He froze what did she mean by that? Surely she wouldn't be taking him to the dark lord- she wasn't a spy for him was she? He hesitated and she sneered at him; "I'm not taking you to Skelator and I don't work for such trash." That certainly caught his attention; "Skelator?" A grin formed then, an infectious one that he felt sliding against his own face. "He looks rather ugly and well Skelator always lost to He-Man." She chuckled and added, "He hates it when I call him that, but he can't tell his death eaters why it bothers him so...that would be admitting that he knows a muggle cartoon."

February 20, Friday  
Prompt: Friday Night Out  
Year: Year after Riddle Falls  
Harry P., Ronald W., Hermione G, Severus S., Lucius M. [T, 195 words]

I was pretty sure Ron had had too much to drink as he wobbled away with Hermione giggling, tipsy but well enough to get them both home. I hadn’t drank nearly as much as either and I could get home all on my own, just a buzz for me since I had to get up early to work. “Potter?” I turned and froze, Snape and Malfoy-dressed rather dashingly as usual. Though that wasn’t usual for Snape, “Hello.” I nodded to both of them. “Late night out alone Potter?” Malfoy asked with an arched brow, I frowned; “No, I was just with some friends and they went home.” They shared a look, “Would you be willing to accompany us?” What were these two up to? With the dark Lord dead every one had found out these two had been spies.  
That kept them free from going to jail considering their information made certain that the dark lord would die when he faced me. “Sure why not?” I wasn’t dressed as nicely as they were but I wasn’t too dressed down either-Having come straight from the office to have drinks with Hermione and Ron.

February 21, Saturday  
Prompt: Meeting up  
Year: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-  
A/N: I'm pretending books 6 and 7 didn't actually happen ^_^  
Harry P. [G, 123 words]

Finally Saturday, a quick jog and a invisible cloak later. No one would come looking for me, it was Saturday-we were allowed to hogsmead and if no one saw me there well what did it matter? I had gone down earlier in the day so that I could get some evidence that I had been in at some point. I dodged some of the prickly bushes and just about ran into the gate of the Mansion that was so over-run I doubted anyone other than some of the older teachers knew where exactly it was. I did however wonder why no one else ever bothered to come out a mess around here.  
"Mister Potter." I smiled at the man who called my name.

February 22, Sunday  
Prompt: Church continuation of January 11th story  
Year: Summer before HP and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Severus S. OC's [T, 592 words]

Snape looked furious at the group surrounding Harry. It wasn't his fault his cousin and his friends decided to try and beat the stuffing out of him. "Leave him." The boys and his cousin seemed cowed and muttered curses under their breaths but they walked off, Snape helped Harry to his feet. "You're coming with me." He wasn't about to disagree with that, but his ribs hurt pretty bad as did his ankle. He stumbled as the pain flashed through said ankle, Snape sighed and hauled Harry into his arms. "Hey!" Snape simply shook his head.  
Harry sighed as Snape set him on the couch, the man looked so angry still. "Stay here, I'll be right back." As if he had a way to go anywhere because his ankle hurt-either he'd sprained it or broke it. Which both could be fixed fairly quickly if he was at Hogwarts, but he wasn't...Though he was with Snape, and the man was a potions master but he wasn't about to hope that he would help-not with the look that had been on his face as he left.  
"Harry, why were they beating you?" Snape asked as he came back into the room with a jar in his hands. "Because they could." Snape shakes his head and kneels down, using his wand he lets out a breath; "Your ankle's not broken, just sprained Harry." He pushes up Harry's pant leg and smeared some of the contents of the jar across his throbbing ankle. It tingled and the pain started to fade away. "Thank you." Snape nodded and flopped onto a recliner, it seemed to be his favorite seat in his living room. "How long has this been going on?"  
"If I tell you, promise me you won't do anything against them?" That didn't make Snape all that happy. "I promise." Though he sounded like he would rather walk on glass, then promise something like that. "Almost my whole life." Snape growled and stood-"You promised!" The man froze and the look he sent Harry really should have set him on fire. "Why haven't you told anyone about this?" That wasn't quite true..."I have." Snape frowned at him, as if wondering if Harry was lying to him-but he knew Harry couldn't lie to him and they did have eye contact, if Snape really wanted to he could find out. "Who did you tell?" Harry let out a breath; "The headmaster, but I need my aunt and cousin's blood to protect me." Snape slid back into his seat, "He knows about the beatings?" Harry nodded; "And the shouting and crazy long chores list." Snape let out a long breath; "Why didn't you tell anyone at the church-why not me?" He knew better than to do that. "I can't leave their home, not until I turn seventeen when the protection will end."  
Snape snorted, "I could protect you here-you don't need the blood protections, as you don't actually have any." Wait what? "What are you talking about?" Snape looked irritated; "The headmaster obviously didn't do his homework because your aunt is adopted." His aunt...Well, then he had no reason to stay with them now did he? "It's not like I have somewhere else to go." Snape rolled his eyes. "I don't mind if you stay with me over the summer, we both leave for the school year about the same time." Didn't the teachers have meetings before school started? Well, it didn't matter..."I would like that." Snape's lip twitched, he still hadn't seen the man smile just yet at him.

  
February 23, Monday  
Prompt: Continuation of Feb. 22 story  
Year: Summer before HP and the Half Blood Prince  
Harry P., Severus S., OC's [T, 607 words]

"Hi Harry!" He turned and smiled at Susan, she was an older woman who had taught him how to sew. Her steel gray hair was down in curly waves, sunlight glinting off of her glasses. "Hi Susan, how are you?" She smiled brightly; "Fantastic, you?" He couldn't help but to smile at her, "Great." Susan gave him a side hug. "So I've heard that you moved in with Severus." Oh no, he wasn't about to let that cat out of the bag. "I don't know who told you that." Susan snorted, "He has neighbors you know-we all know. I'm sure someone is going to grill him on that one, because we all know he's also bi." The-wait a second, Snape was bisexual? "What are you talking about?" Susan frowned; "Didn't you know? Ah, well I suppose he didn't let you come live with him because of that-more because of what your family was doing." Did every one know everything about him? It was kind of funny really, that these people of his church knew him better than his friends and the people who considered him family and that he in returned felt as family. "Wait, so how dose everyone know that Snape's bi?" Susan and him wandered to a table, Snape was actually not that far off talking to Selma and her husband Howard.  
"Everyone knows because a few years ago, before you joined the congregation he was in a few relationships, one of them was a man, I think his name was Edgar. Though it turned out that he wasn't right for Severus. They ended up breaking up and Edgar ended up leaving the church, actually he ended up getting a job that took him out of the area, and then Severus ended up dating a nice lady by the name Fay Morris, though sadly she ended up in a car accident and passed away."  
And there was another piece of Severus Snape that he hadn't known about the man, it wasn't even his choice for Harry to find out either-but he couldn't...Wouldn't try to ask about any of it because he didn't want Snape to be angry with him for once. "I think I shouldn't have known-he's not exactly one to tell people about himself..." Susan blinked; "I thought you two were close?" Harry's jaw dropped; "Close? I don't know, I keep learning new things about him that I wouldn't have even suspected about him." Susan laughed; "That's what good friend are. You keep learning from them, and Severus is certainly someone you could learn lots from."  
Apparently that was true. Because he would have never guessed that Snape was capable of love let alone love for both genders, it was hard not to wonder what it would be like to learn more about the man, about his past? Living with him would be different, it would be interesting to say the least. Harry knew that this summer had changed him quite a bit, he felt lighter, more willing to protect those he cared for. They chatted for a bit about sewing before Snape found his way to them. He sat down with a huff, Susan greeted him cheerily. "Let me guess, you asked Harry about his living arrangements." Susan nodded brightly, "Of course, he said nothing about it. But, I bet he is living with you." Snape nodded; "Because I can't stand him being beaten." She nodded; "We're all very glad you did that. Most of us are too old to take care of him." Harry nudged her; "You're not old." She laughed; "Honey, I'm nearly sixty years old." He hadn't known that actually.

February 24, Tuesday  
Prompt: She hated being teased  
Year: Not a Clue  
Harry P., OC's [T, 122 words]

“Yeah You hate that as much as you do potions!” The dark haired ministry worker said to a rather beautiful woman, “It’s a love hate relationship.” The woman said to the man who laughed and then she froze, her eyes meeting mine-well not really I was under the invisibility cloak so she couldn’t see me. “You can come out you know, your hearts beating so fast…” How could she hear my heart? The man with her frowned and well I wasn’t caught just yet. The woman sighed and sent a wall of wind at me, I toppled over with a shout and she was on me- “Don’t play games little boy-Vampires aren’t known for being nice.” And shit she was a vampire?

February 25, Wednesday  
Prompt: Maria Atwood, Child assassin as a mage  
Year: Not a Clue  
Harry P., Maria A. [G, 167 words]

"Teach me every thing you can in a month, If you can do that-It will help me control myself and you won't actually help me be an assassin." I rolled my eyes, "Maria-I'd be teaching you, thus teaching an assassin who isn't being very secretive about her using her magic to kill people." She sighed; "Worth a try?" Shaking my head I ignored that; "You know you could always be normal for once." She frowned; "Normal? What's normal? I mean Jesus, we're mages-how the fuck is that normal?” I still wasn’t use to her cursing, I doubt I ever would. How did I end up with this little girl again? “Maria, I can’t teach you that much in a month-It took me seven years to learn enough to have control-true control over my magic, and even then I still have a moment or two!” Maria grinned at me; “I know you can teach me a few things in the month that I’m stuck with you Harry Potter.”

February 26, Thursday  
Prompt: Interview with the Vampire  
Year: Not a Clue  
Harry P., Claudette [G, 98 words]

What ever this child was it wasn't very good, something just screamed wrong. Something about her screamed dark and dangerous. But, why would I get that feeling from a child as cute as her? Blond curls bounced as she turned her head in my direction, she wouldn't be able to see me, but something told me that she could hear me though. Maybe she was a creature rather than human, or at least had some sort creature inheritance. But honestly she was creeping me out with that rather wide smile, who was she? More importantly what was she?

February 27, Friday  
Prompt: Shotgun's verses Magic  
Year: Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince  
A/N: If Snape was found out kind of story ^_^  
Harry P., Severus S., OC's [T, 307 words]

They were trapped in the corner, death eaters closing in on them. Heckling Snape whom they had wounded. One of the death eaters rose his wand and then a boom deafened them all, the deatheater who had about to attack was bleeding on the ground, a strange gurgling sound coming from his throat. "Back off fuckers." Harry turned to look at the person who had spoken. The metal grind of reload caught him by surprise, the person had a shot gun-she'd fired it at the man who had just about attacked! "Little muggle weapons don't hurt us!" Bellatrix said in a horrible screech; "No? Well, meet mister bullet." And the new comer fired again, Bellatrix tried to apperate, a horrified look on her face when she realized she couldn't and met a spray full of sharp shrapnel. "Guess that covers that, would the rest of you like a taste?" The others hesitated, several streaks of red light cut through the air hitting some of them, the others taking off.

"You guys okay?" She asked and slung her shotgun into a back holster as she knelt to check Snape. He snarled at her and she backed off with raised hands, "Okay, not touchy feeling more like scratchy bleedy." Seriously? "Buchanan, stop playing with the vics and get over here." The woman turned, her dark hair shivering at the movement. "What? I was just checking to see if they were wounded." And she jogged off to a giant of a man (Not nearly as tall as Hagrid, but damned close) Snape huffed, his hair fluttering away from his face; "Alice." The woman stopped dead before rounding on us again-"An who the 'ell are you?" Snape's face broke into a rather grim grin. "Don't you remember your uncle Sev?" She laughed; "No shit? Hey old man where have you been?"

February 28, Saturday  
Prompt: Beyond the Veil  
Year: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Sirius B. [G, 317 words]

I hate him, there is no doubt about that in my heart. It just didn't mean that I couldn't find him attractive as well as hate him, and how messed up did I have to be to find him attractive? That big hooked nose, greasy hair, damn it those dark eyes that could kill with a look, convey his loathing so well. Pale skin so pale that people have wondered if he was a vampire, long dexterous and calloused fingers perfect for potion making.  
I love him and hate him so completely that it drives me mad. We have hated each other for so long and what I'm feeling has to be one sided, I had almost gotten him and Remus killed all those years ago after all. I have never denied that I had a big mouth, and that I stick my foot in it quite often...But, at the same time I have never said that I have ever said stupid things-things that would get me in trouble with a certain raven haired man. To think, beyond the veil I would have time to think about what he meant to me, and damn it it wasn't fair-why did he have to be the one? He had been so in love with Lily that I literally had a snowballs chance in hell. Not that it mattered now, I was stuck in this strange world behind the Veil. How was the war going? Was it already over? Would any of us trapped here ever get out? What would happen if we were able to leave? Would he still be alive? Or would he have died in the war? Had Harry managed to beat Voldermort or had he failed?  
there was So much stuck in my head, so much I wished to learn and to know...Oh if I hadn't been so sure of myself, if I hadn't disobeyed Dumbledore...


End file.
